Be My Boyfriend : I'll Bite Them to Death
by Haraguroi Yukirin
Summary: Hibari Kyoya, sang Fuuki Iinchou Namimori-chuu yang terkenal akan kesadisannya menyatakan cintanya pada calon Vongola Juudaime, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Tapi, tidak semudah itu untuk mendapatkan Tsuna. Hibari harus terlebih dahulu melewati test dari Reborn dan Shugosha Tsuna yang lainnya. :: Target 02: First Test! World Greatest Hitman's Test :: 1827 :: Boys Love :: Mind to RnR, please?
1. You are Mine! And the Test?

Tsuna tidak pernah menginginkan dia berada di posisi sekarang ini. Dimana sekarang dia merasa bingung juga ketakutan sekaligus. Situasi seperti ini membuatnya ingin menangis dan meneriaki nama _Katekyoshi_nya.

Sekarang ini, Tsuna sama sekali tidak dapat mengucapkan sepatah katapun—jangankan megucapkan sepatah kata, menggerakan bibirnya saja sulit sekali rasanya. Kali ini, yang ia bisa hanya terdiam di belakang Gokudera dan Yamamoto yang sedang melindunginya, juga Chrome yang menjanganya di samping kanannya, juga Ryohei yang ada di samping kirinya. Semua yang biasanya ribut kali ini sangat tenang—tegang—di situasi ini.

_Reborn_, _kenapa di saat seperti ini kau malah tidak datang_?—Tsuna merutuk dalam hati.

Sial, Tsuna seharusnya sudah tahu, beginilah jadinya kalau semua _shugosha_nya—minus Lambo—berkumpul.

.

.

.

.

.

**Be My Boyfriend : I'll Bite Them to Death**

.

_**Disclaimer:**_

Amano Akira

_**Pairing:**_

Hibari Kyoya** x **Sawada Tsunayoshi

_**WARNING!**_

**Boys Love **_a.k.a_** Shonen-Ai**! _Modified Canon_, _typo_(s), _of course_ **Out of Character** etc..

_So if you don't like_, _**Please Don't Read.**_

.

.

.

.

_Target 01_ : _You are Mine! And the Test?_

.

.

"_Teme_—Hibari! Sampai kapan kau ingin menatap _Juudaime_ dengan tatapanmu yang membuatku muak itu!" Gokudera akhirnya memecahkan keheningan dengan teriakannya. "Jika kau ingin menyakiti _Juudaime_, kau harus melangkahiku dulu!"

Tsuna hanya bisa pasrah dengan kelakuan Gokudera. Niat ingin menenangkan Gokudera ia lupakan, bagaimana cara menenangkan Gokudera seperti biasanya jika bicara saja Tsuna sendiri kesulitan.

"Hibari, sebaiknya kau turunkan _tonfa_mu itu _ze_." Yamamoto yang tampaknya tersulut seperti Gokudera juga mengambil _Shigure Kintoki_ miliknya. _DAN LAGI DARIMANA PEDANG ITU MUNCUL_—_KENAPA YAMAMOTO MEMBAWA ITU KE SEKOLAH_?! Tsuna lagi-lagi histeris dalam pikirannya.

"Oi, Hibari. Jika kau ingin menghajar kami, tidak perlu menggunakan _tonfa_ itu. Sebagai laki-laki sebaiknya kita semua bertarung dengan tangan kosong _to the extreme_!" Kini, suara serak Ryohei yang keluar. Tsuna jadi heran, karena Gokudera, sekarang semuanya berani untuk membuka suaranya—kecuali Tsuna sendiri tentu saja.

"_Fun_. Asal kalian tahu, aku tidak punya urusan dengan kalian para _herbivore_. Aku hanya memiliki urusan dengan—" Tsuna menahan nafasnya ketika Hibari menatap tajam dirinya. "—_herbivore _kecil, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

_HIEEEEEEE_—_HIBARI_-SAN_ MEMANG MENYERAMKAN_! Tsuna menggeleng-geleng ketakutan. Bagaimana tidak, Hibari menatapnya begitu, ditambah _tonfa_ yang menjadi _teman hidup_ Hibari yang selalu di bawa kemanapun itu setia di pegangnya. Tsuna berpikir, memang dia punya salah apa dengan Hibari hingga sebegininya Hibari memperlakukan Tsuna. Padahal, Tsuna selama ini berusaha tidak berurusan apapun dengan Hibari, dia masih ingin hidup bahagia tanpa _kamikorosu_ dari Hibari.

"_B_—_Bossu_?" Chrome yang melihat _Boss_nya tidak bergerak sedikitpun di tambah wajahnya yang pucat pasi karena ketakutan sekarang ini, mengguncang pelan lengan Tsuna. Walau wajah Chrome saat ini sama seperti ekspresinya yang biasa, sebenarnya Chrome sangat khawatir pada Tsuna, sekaligus merasa ingin menusuk Hibari yang telah membuat _Boss_ kesayangannya ketakutan dengan _trident_ milik Mukuro. "_Daijoubu_?"

Tsuna menoleh kearah Chrome dengan gerakan kaku. Pemuda yang merupakan pewaris _Vongola_ itu tertawa miris. "A—ah, _da_—_daijoubu_." Akhirnya Tsuna bisa bersuara walau dengan terbata. Dan juga, walau kenyataannya Tsuna sama sekali tidak baik-baik saja.

"_Juudaime_?" Gokudera yang tadinya fokus memelototi Hibari kini menoleh ke belakang melihat keadaan _Juudaime_ kesayangannya. "_JUUDAIME_, ANDA SANGAT PUCAT!"

Yamamoto yang mendengar teriakan histeris Gokudera juga ikut melihat Tsuna yang—baru ia sadari—pucat. "Tsuna, _daijoubu_? Mungkin sebaiknya kita ke _UKS_ saja Tsuna." Ujar Yamamoto dengan khawatir.

"_TEME_—_yakyuu-baka_! Harusnya aku yang mengatakan itu pada _Juudaime_!"—masih sempat-sempatnya Gokudera memarahi Yamamoto saat ini. Lagi-lagi, niat baik Tsuna ingin melerai hilang ketika matanya beradu pandang dengan Hibari yang masih fokus menatapnya.

_Hibari_-san, _bisakah dia tidak menatapku terus_? _Reborn_, tatsuketeee!

"Hi—Hibari-_san_," Tsuna dengan takut-takut memanggil Hibari yang menatapnya tajam. Nada suaranya plan sekali. "_Su_—_sumimasen_, apapun kesalahanku pada Hibari-_san_, aku benar-benar minta maaf padamu." Tsuna bergidik ngeri ketika Hibari malah menyeringai begitu.

Gokudera menggeram kesal. Menurut Gokudera, Tsuna itu benar-benar terlalu baik dan lembut. Hanya karena Hibari, Tsuna meminta maaf sebegitunya pada orang tidak penting seperti Hibari—menurut Gokudera. Padahal jika Gokudera tahu, Tsuna itu sebenarnya meminta maaf karena ia takut pada Ketua Komite Kedisiplinan _Namimorichuu_ ini. "Hibari, kau memang sialan!" Gokudera menunjuk wajah Hibari dengan tidak sopannya. "_Juudaime_, izinkan saya untuk menghajar orang tidak tahu diri ini! Aku akan meledakkan si brengsek ini!" Gokudera menyiapkan _dynamite_ yang merupakan _treadmark_nya.

"_Hieeee_—_dame_, Gokudera-_kun_!" Tsuna menahan Gokudera dengan cara memegang seragamnya. Si pemuda yang mengaku sebagai _tangan kanan_ Tsuna itu terkaget. Gokudera sama sekali tidak terima karena dia berpikir bahwa Tsuna membela Hibari. Tsuna yang tahu rasa kecewa Gokudera, mencoba menjelaskan. "_Etto_, jika Gokudera-_kun_ menggunakan _dynamite_ itu, sekolah kita ikut hancur."—_jika_ _sekolah hancur_, _Hibari_-san_ pasti semakin menyeramkan_! Tambah Tsuna dalam hati.

Gokudera yang tidak terima malah memajukan bibirnya. "Jika itu yang _Juudaime_ mau, baiklah."—dengan nada sangat tidak ikhlas. Gokudera merubah posisinya menjadi pasif.

"Jadi sebenarnya apa yang kau mau, Hibari." Kini Ryohei mendapatkan _dialogue_ miliknya. "Sedari tadi kau masih dengan _extreme_ mengacungkan _tonfa_mu pada kami semua. Apa yang kau mau dari Sawada?"

"Kau hanya menakuti Tsuna, Hibari. Sebaiknya kau hentikan ini, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyakiti Tsuna." Yamamoto sudah menunjukkan wajah seriusnya. Entah mengapa, Tsuna terharu sekaligus merasa aneh ketika Yamamoto yang berbicara seperti itu. Jarang sekali Yamamoto mengatakan hal yang seperti itu—tapi kok posesif sekali ya?

"_Kumo no Hito_, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyakiti _Bossu_." Tidak ingin kalah, Chrome juga buka suara. Kali ini, Tsuna sedikit malu juga. Sampai Chrome—yang merupakan perempuan—ikut melindunginya. Mereka semua benar-benar menghayati tugas menjadi _shugosha_ dari _Vongola Juudaime_.

_Kecuali Hibari_.

Soalnya permasalahan ini bermula karena _Kumo no Shugosha_ dari _Vongola Juudaime_ yang ingin berbicara sesuatu dengan Tsuna, yang langsung di tanggapi sebagai perang oleh Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei—yang tidak tahu apa-apa tapi ikut-ikutan saja—dan juga Crome. _Ah_, _ngomong_-_ngomong_, _kenapa Chrome juga ada di Namichuu_?—Tsuna baru sadar.

_Eh_, _Hibari_-san '_kan ingin berbicara denganku_? _Kenapa malah jadi begini_?—lagi-lagi, Tsuna baru sadar. Hibari tadi menghampirinya yang ada duduk sendiri di atap sekolah sendirian, sang _Fuuki_ _Iinchou_ itu bilang ingin bicara sesuatu dengannya, akan tetapi _tonfa_ milik Hibari teracung begitu membuat Tsuna bergetar ketakutan—sebetulnya, setiap ada Hibari 'kan Tsuna selalu ketakutan. Selanjutnya, Gokudera dan Yamamoto menghampirinya sambil berteriak khawatir, menit selanjutnya Ryohei dan Chrome ikut datang.

Tubuh Tsuna menjadi _rilex_, Hibari 'kan hanya ingin bicara. Walau mungkin cara berkomunikasi Hibari diiringi dengan tindakan kekerasan, tapi siapa tahu yang Hibari ingin sampaikan itu adalah hal yang penting. "_A_—_anou_, Hibari-_san_, tadi kau bilang ingin berbicara denganku?" tanya Tsuna takut-takut.

"_Juu_—_Juudaime_! Anda percaya pada si Hibari bre—"

"Gokudera-_kun_, tenang dulu. Jika seperti ini kita tidak akan tahu apa yang Hibari-_san_ butuhkan dariku." Sang penerus _Vongola_ ini menenangkan Gokudera. Tidak hanya Gokudera yang menuruti perintah Tsuna, semua penjaganya merubah posisi mereka menjadi pasif, tidak dalam mode bertarung seperti tadi.

"_Etto_—jadi ada apa Hibari-_san_?" Hibari yang mendengar perntanyaan Tsuna malah melangkah untuk mendekati sang _Oozora no Shugosha _itu. Berbeda dengan Yamamoto dan juga Ryohei yang sedikit menjauh dari Tsuna untuk memberi akses pada Hibari mendekati Tsuna, Gokudera malah berdiri tepat di hadapan Tsuna, merentangkan tangannya untuk melindungi Tsuna dari Hibari yang menurutnya sangat mengancam keselamatan sang _Boss_.

Tsuna sendiri jangan di tanya, dia kembali gemetaran. Tsuna menyesali keputusannya membiarkan Hibari bicara. Aura Hibari itu benar-benar membuatnya ketakutan setengah mati. "_TEME_—HIBARI! JANGAN DEKATI _JUU_—"

"_Herbivore_. Kau. Harus. Menjadi. Kekasihku." Tuh 'kan Hibari ingin—

—_Hee_? _Hibari bicara apa tadi_?

"Hibari! Jika kau ingin menjadikan Gokudera sebagai kekasihmu, aku tidak akan segan-segan melawanmu! Tarik kembali ucapanmu, Hibari!"—_HIEEE_, _YAMAMOTO_?

Sementara yang lain masih membatu, Yamamoto malah memasang pose siap bertarung dan berteriak begitu. Apa pula yang si penggila _baseball_ itu katakan tadi? Dia cemburu pada Hibari yang menyatakan cintanya pada Gokudera 'kah? Membuat mereka menjadi _double shock_.

"Asal kau tahu saja, Yamamoto Takeshi. _Herbivore_ seperti Gokudera Hayato sama sekali bukan tipeku. _Never_." Hibari berbicara dengan nada mengejek. Harusnya Gokudera marah karena Hibari merendahkannya, tapi lupakan saja, Gokudera masih _shock_—mungkin lebih _shock_ karena Yamamoto, pokoknya Gokudera benar-benar di landa _shock_ dan rasa tidak percaya yang berlebihan. "_Herbivore_ yang aku maksud adalah Sawada Tsunayoshi."

—_TRIPLE SHOCK_.

"Ah, _sou ka_? Hahaha, maaf aku sudah salah paham." Hanya Yamamoto Takeshi yang bisa tertawa di saat semua orang masih _shock_.

Mengabaikan Yamamoto, Hibari kembali menatap Tsuna. "Kau. Harus. Jadi. Kekasihku. _Herbivore_ kecil." Ini sama sekali bukan pertanyaan, ini perintah. Perintah yang terdengar mutlak.

"_KYAAA_—_H_!"—_drop_.

Suara teriakan perempuan di sertai debuman membuat semuanya menoleh secara serempak. Gadis satu-satunya disini, Chrome Dokuro, terduduk begitu saja. Jadi yang jatuh tadi itu Chrome?

"A—ah! Chrome, _daijoubu_?" Tsuna histeris khawatir dengan keadaan Chrome.

"_B_—_Bossu_, aku tahu ini." Bibir Chrome bergetar, wajahnya memerah. Tsuna yang melihat Chrome cemas jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada gadis itu. Bukan hanya Tsuna sebetulnya, yang lain merasa keheranan pada gadis itu. "A—aku pernah membicarakan ini dengan Kyoko-_chan_ juga Haru-_chan_, _Bossu_—"

_Kyoko_-chan _dan Haru_? _Kenapa dengan mereka_?—Tsuna membatin keheranan, sebelah alisnya naik. Ia masih menunggu Chrome melanjutkan perkataannya. Begitu juga yang lain ikut menantikan sang gadis dengan _style_ rambut menyerupai nanas itu melanjutkan bicaranya.

"Ini adalah—" Semua merasa kesal. Kenapa gadis ini suka sekali _sih_ dengan yang namanya menggantung perkataan. "—INI YANG NAMANYA _BOYS LOVE_, _BOSSU_!"

_GAH_, _KENAPA CHROME BERKATA SEPERTI ITU_?! _MEMANG DIA SEORANG FUJOSHI_?!

"_Boys love_ itu apa?" Ryohei malah bertanya. Lupakah kalian bahwa Ryohei itu sangat _coret_lemot_coret_ dalam menangkap sesuatu? Eh, berarti semuanya sudah tahu apa itu _Boys Love_ kecuali Ryohei?

Jawabannya _absolutely YES_!

"Tapi, aku tidak akan menyerahkan _Bossu_ begitu saja padamu," tanpa ada yang menghiraukan pertanyaan dari Ryohei, kini mereka malah terkagum dengan keberanian Chrome menentang Hibari. Biasanya gadis itu tidak banyak bicara, tapi kali ini nada bicaranya tegas sekali. "Kau—_Kumo no Hito_, tidak cocok bersanding dengan _Bossu_!"

Tsuna kaget ternyata Chrome melindunginya dari Hibari. Gokudera kali ini mengangguk mengartikan kalau ia sependapat dengan Chrome. Baru kali ini Gokudera merasa kalau Chrome berada di jalan yang benar, dalam hati Gokudera memuji gadis itu. "Karena hanya Mukuro-_sama_ yang bagiku paling cocok untuk menjadi pasangan _Bossu_! Ken dan Chikusa juga setuju akan itu."

_The wind is blowing_.

_SHIT_! Gokudera merutuk dalam hati. Menyesal sudah Gokudera tadi sempat setuju dengan Chrome. Ternyata gadis itu sama sekali tidak bisa sependapat dengannya. Yamamoto mengernyit bersama dengan Ryohei. Tsuna memasang wajah kaget andalannya. Hibari yang tadinya ingin memasang wajah _you_-_don_'_t_-_say_ di urungkan. Lupakan saja, ingat, Hibari hanya memasang ekspresi keren saja di wajahnya.

_Memangnya Tsuna mau dengan Mukuro_? Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, ternyata itulah _One_-_True_-_Pairing _Chrome.

"Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan nanas itu mengambil Tsunayoshi-_**ku**_." Hibari berucap dengan penekanan. Tsuna berpikir, sejak kapan ia setuju jadi milik Hibari. _Tapi setidaknya Hibari_-san _itu_ _keren_—HEH?!

"SIALAN KALIAN! AKU TIDAK AKAN MENYETUJUI _JUUDAIME_ DENGAN HIBARI ATAUPUN MUKURO SIALAN ITU!" lagi-lagi Gokudera mencak-mencak dan mengeluarkan _dynamite_ andalannya. Jika saja Yamamoto yang menahannya.

"_Maa_, Gokudera. Kau bisa menghancurkan sekolah." Seperti biasa, diiringi tawa, Yamamoto menenangkan Gokudera.

Bukan hanya itu, Ryohei kembali dengan kuda-kuda _boxing_nya, Chrome mengacungkan _trident_ kepada Hibari, Gokudera masih memaki namun dirinya masih di tahan oleh Yamamoto.

Hibari kini tidak segan-segan lagi, api awan miliknya menyelimuti _tonfa_. Tsuna meratap dalam hati kenapa ini harus terjadi. Jika Hibari sudah marah, habislah mereka semua. "Semua yang menghalangiku, _kamikorosu_!"

Oh, tidak bisa begitu saja Hibari.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, tanpa masuk dalam mode _Dying Will_, dengan penuh keberanian—kenekatan—berdiri di depan teman-temannya sambil merentangkan tangannya. "_Yamette_, Hibari-_san_." Membuat Hibari mematung.

"_Juu_—_Juudaime_?" Bahkan yang lain sempat tidak sadar Tsuna yang sudah ada di depan mereka, melindungi mereka dari Hibari yang marah. "Sejak kapan?" Mungkin Tsuna memiliki sesuatu yang di namakan _Misdirection_—lho?

"_Etto_—Hibari-_san_, aku mohon jangan sakiti mereka." Tsuna menundukkan wajahnya tidak berani menatap Hibari yang hanya empat jengkal di hadapannya. Tsuna menarik nafas, memantapkan hatinya untuk kembali melanjutkan perkataannya. "_Etto_, kalau boleh aku jujur, sebetulnya aku juga menyukai Hibari-_san_, sangat suka."

Semua pasang mata disana melebar dengan serempak, termasuk iris _metalic_-_blue_ milik Hibari. Berbeda dengan Hibari yang kaget beserta gembira, yang lain benar-benar di landa _shock_ berat karena tidak menyangka jika Tsuna menyukai Hibari yang _baddas_ seperti itu. Lupakan Chrome yang terlihat ingin menangis karena merasa _One_-_True_-_Pairing_nya disini tidak akan bersama karena Tsuna juga menyukai Hibari.

Tapi, bukannya Tsuna itu suka sama Kyoko yang adiknya dari Ryohei itu? Tsuna juga tidak mengerti kenapa orientasi seksualnya berbelok menjadi ke Hibari. _Ya_, _karena Hibari_-san _tampan_—terimakasih kejujuranmu, Tsunayoshi.

Hibari menyeringai senang, "Jika begitu, kau adalah milikku." Dengan seenaknya kembali Hibari meng-klaim Tsuna.

"Tidak!" kembali semuanya membelalakkan mata. Tsuna membantah Hibari, padahal tadi ia bilang ia menyukai Hibari juga 'kan? "Aku memang menyukaimu, Hibari-_san_. Tapi, aku tidak suka dengan tindakan Hibari-_san_. Jika Hibari-_san_ tidak bisa bersikap baik pada mereka, maaf aku tidak bisa bersama dengan Hibari-_san_."

Gokudera dan Chrome menghela nafas lega. Harapan untuk membuat Tsuna tidak bersama Hibari masih ada, karena Hibari tidak akan pernah bisa bersikap baik pada mereka, karena kenyataannya, Hibari benci bergerumul dengan para _herbivore_.

Tidak terima, Hibari melayangkan protesnya. "Aku menolak jika aku harus bersikap baik pada _herbivore_ lemah seperti mereka." Aura Hibari kembali gelap, membuat Tsuna kembali kehilangan nyalinya.

"_Saa_, kalau begitu kau tidak boleh bersama dengan Tsuna, karena aku tidak mengizinkannya, Hibari."

Ah, suara itu—"REBORN!" _Kenapa dia baru datang sekarang sih_? _Ah_, _sudahlah_, _yang penting aku terselamatkan sekarang_. Tsuna menghela nafas lega.

"Bagus, _dame_-Tsuna. Kau lebih mementingkan _family_ di bandingkan percintaan." Sang bayi tersenyum bangga menatap Tsuna. Sebetulnya, ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan _mafia_, bagi Tsuna melindungi teman itu perbuatan benar. _DAN LAGI DARI MANA IA DATANG_, _TIBA_-_TIBA SUDAH ADA DI DEPANKU_?

Hibari menatap sinis pada Reborn. "_Akanbo_, aku tidak tahu apa alasanmu tidak menyetujui _herbivore_ bernama Tsunayoshi itu menjadi milikku."

"Tidak semudah itu aku menyerahkan Tsuna padamu, Hibari. Kau masih belum cukup." _Reborn_, _ternyata kau peduli denganku_. Tsuna terharu, matanya berkaca-kaca. "Kau masih belum cukup untuk menjadi pendamping dari _Boss_ _Vongola_ _Juudaime_."—_ITU_ '_KAH MASALAHMU, REBORN_?! Menyesal Tsuna sudah terharu.

"Apa maumu, _Akanbo_?" Reborn sang bayi hebat itu menyeringai, Hibari ternyata terpancing juga. Hibari 'kan sama sekali tidak suka di remehkan.

"Jika kau ingin menjalin hubungan dengan _dame_-Tsuna ini, kau harus menjalani tes dariku. Tapi bukan hanya itu—" Reborn menatap semua penjaga _Vongola Juudaime _yang ada disana, membuat semuanya menelan ludah takut—kecuali Hibari. "—Bukan hanya dariku, tapi dari semua _shugosha_, juga orang tua dan semua orang yang berhubungan dengan Tsuna."

_Bukan Reborn namanya jika tidak menyiksa_.

"Jika kau gagal mendapat restu dari satu orang saja, Tsuna tidak akan pernah menjadi milikmu, Hibari."

_Akanbo_, _kamikorosu_!

"Dan jangan pernah mencoba untuk melakukan kekerasan atau pemaksaan, Hibari."

_Sial_!

.

.

.

**To be Continued**

.

.

Saya author baru di fandom ini, jadi mohon bantuannya *bow*

Sorry if there's any mistakes, mungkin masih banyak typo dimana-mana, cara penulisan masih kurang rapi, atau humornya masih gagal OTL

Dan juga, ini pasti Out of Chara banget, terutama di Hibari. Maaf ya, hubby *kiss Hibari*

Mohon bantuannya, senpai-tachi *bow*

Terimakasih sudah mau membaca fanfic ini :"3

See you in next chap~

.

.

**Mind to Review**?


	2. First Test! World Greatest Hitman's Test

Berpatroli di pagi hari sebelum bel _Namichuu _berbunyi adalah kegiatan rutin dari Hibari Kyoya. Pemuda pemengang _Cloud Ring Vongola_ tersebut sama sekali tidak suka jika ada _herbivore_ yang mengganggu ketentraman _Namimori_ tercintanya.

Sudah lewat satu hari semenjak Hibari _menyatakan cinta_ pada _herbivore_ yang membuatnya jatuh hati, siapa lagi kalau bukan pemegang _Oozora Ring Vongola_, Sawada Tsunayoshi, _herbivore_ yang Hibari sukai.

Namun semua berjalan tidak sesuai rencana Hibari. Dengan tidak sopannya Hibari malah di hadapkan dengan para _herbivore_ berisik menyusahkan yang selalu bersama dengan Tsuna. Mereka dengan tidak sopannya menodongkan senjata _treadmark_ mereka pada Hibari yang ingin menyatakan cintanya pada Tsuna. Otomatis Hibari menjadi tersulut amarahnya.

Bisa saja Hibari menggigit semua _herbivore_ yang menghalanginya seperti biasa—oh, Hibari ingin sekali melakukan hal yang sama pada para _herbivore_ yang menganggu kisah cintanya dengan Tsunayoshi miliknya. Hibari tidak segan menghabisi siapapun yang menghalanginya.

Namun ada pengecualian. Pertama, Tsuna sangat melindungi teman-temannya. Jika Hibari menggigit sampai mati para _herbivore_ yang merupakan sahabat-sahabat Tsuna, Hibari yakin Tsuna tidak akan pernah menerima cintanya. Bagaimanapun, Hibari juga tidak mau menyakiti perasaan Tsuna.

Dan lagi, sang bayi dengan dot kuning yang mengatakan bahwa Hibari tidak boleh bersama dengan Tsuna jika tidak melewati ujian. Hibari sendiri penasaran ujian seperti apa yang akan ia hadapi.

_Sigh_. Hibari merutuk dalam hati. Wajah tampannya kini manampakkan ekspresi kesal bercampur dengan wajah berpikir keras. Padahal jika kalian tahu, Hibari sudah menyiapkan rencana untuk menyatakan cinta pada Tsuna sejak satu bulan yang lalu. Bahkan Hibari juga _browsing_ melalui internet bagaimana cara agar Tsuna menerimanya. Ya, _browsing_.

_Cara Menjinakkan Herbivore_—sebenarnya itulah yang Hibari _browsing_ dari internet. Hibari, lupakah dia bahwa Tsunayoshi itu manusia walaupun kau menyebutnya _herbivore_?

Jika dilihat dari pemikiran atau pandangan Hibari pada Tsuna, ia melihat Tsuna sebagai _herbivore_ kecil yang memiliki telinga panjang dengan cara berjalan yang melompat. Lemah, namun menggemaskan, dan—mungkin—bisa kuat juga. Tidak, memang kuat—Tsuna menjadi kuat ketika ada hubungannya dengan _family_ dan teman-temannya. Namun, Hibari memang mengakui jika Tsuna adalah _herbivore_ yang kuat. Tsuna sedikit naik pangkat dari _herbivore_ menjadi _omnivore_.

Dari hasil _browsing_ Hibari melalui _internet_, Hibari tidak menemukan sesuatu yang berarti. Hibari hanya menemukan tentang memberi makan dengan pakan yang baik dan sesuai, melatihnya setiap hari, membersihkan tempat tinggalnya, atau memandikannya seminggu sekali. Hibari merasa ada yang aneh ketika ia membaca artikel yang memuat hal itu di suatu _website—_ia merasa ada yang ganjal. Itu sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan menyatakan cinta, Hibari merasa ada yang salah dengan artikel tersebut—Hibari benar-benar seratus persen tanpa di ragukan lagi gagal paham.

Tentu saja ia tidak akan menemukan solusi jika dari _keyword_ saja sudah benar-benar salah.

Hingga akhirnya, Hibari memanggil Kusakabe untuk meminta bantuannya—Hibari tidak secara langsung meminta bantuan tentu saja. Hibari dengan tanpa rasa bersalah di wajahnya, dia menunjukkan apa yang ia _browsing_ pada Kusakabe sambil mengatakan—

"Aku sedang mencari cara untuk membuat _herbivore_ itu menerima cintaku, namun artikel bodoh ini sama sekali tidak membantu. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Kusakabe Tetsuya saat itu juga dilanda kebingungan. "_Sumimasen_. _Iinchou_ ingin menyatakan cinta pada kelinci yang mana?"—Kusakabe ikut gagal paham. Tidak, ini bukan salah Kusakabe. Artikel yang mereka berdua baca menunjukkan gambar kelinci disana, dengan tulisan; _Cara Menjinakkan Kelinci_ _Kesayangan Anda_. Otomatis Kusakabe gagal paham dengan apa yang Hibari maksud. Masa iya Hibari jatuh cinta dengan kelinci?

Hibari memutar bola matanya. "_Herbivore_ bernama Sawada Tsunayoshi." Dengan tampannya _plus_ tanpa rasa bersalah di wajahnya, Hibari menopang dangunya dengan tangan. "Artikel tidak berguna ini sama sekali tidak membantuku. Tips bodoh."—Bukan artikelnya yang tidak berguna, Hibari saja yang dari awal sudah gagal paham.

Kusakabe hanya bisa _sweatdrop_. Ingin tertawa namun takut di habisi Hibari, ingin merasa kasihan tapi ini terlalu lucu untuknya. "_I_—_Iinchou_, jika anda mengizinkan, saya akan membantu _Iinchou_ u—untuk menyatakan cinta pada Sa—Sawada Tsunayoshi-_san_." Dengan susah payah—antara menahan tawa dan kasihan—Kusakabe menawarkan bantuan. _Tahan Kusakabe Tetsuya,_ _jika aku tertawa_ _sekarang, hidupku berakhir sampai sini._

"_Hoo_." Hibari nampak menimang-nimang. Tidak ada salahnya juga jika Kusakabe membantunya. _Toh_, Kusakabe termasuk orang kepercayaan Hibari. "Baiklah. Tapi ingat, jika informasi yang kau berikan tidak berguna—" dengan seringaian tampan juga _tonfa_ yang mengacung, "—_kamikorosu_."

_Bite to Death_ adalah _treadmark_ Hibari Kyoya.

Kusakabe menelan ludahnya dengan amat sulit. "_H_—_Ha_'_i_, _Iinchou_."

Itulah yang terjadi satu bulan yang lalu. Dimana Kusakabe telah memberikan informasi yang berguna untuk melancarkan sang _Fuuki Iinchou_ menyatakan cintanya pada Sawada Tsunayoshi. Hibari mencatat semua hal penting di _note_ bersampul hitam dengan logo _Namichuu_ yang selalu ia bawa di sakunya. Hal-hal seperti harus bersikap baik dan lembut, tersenyum, juga mengucap kata romantis saat menyatakan cinta semuanya telah Hibari tulis. Hibari pahami dan pelajari setiap saat selama sebulan.

Namun ketika ia menyatakan cintanya kemarin pada Tsunayoshi, tidak ada satupun yang Hibari pelajari Hibari lakukan untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Tidak ada senyum, perlakuan lembut, atau rayuan cinta. Hal yang terjadi malah ia mengacungkan _tonfa_nya dengan penuh kasih sayang sambil berkata dengan diktatornya pada Tsunayoshi.

_Mission Failed_.

* * *

.

.

.

.

**Be My Boyfriend : I'll Bite Them to Death**

.

_**Disclaimer:**_

Amano Akira

_**Pairing:**_

Hibari Kyoya** x **Sawada Tsunayoshi

_**WARNING!**_

**Boys Love **_a.k.a_** Shonen-Ai**! _Modified Canon_, _typo_(s), _of course_ **Out of Character** etc..

_So if you don't like_, _**Please Don't Read.**_

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Target 02_ : _First Test_! _World Greatest Hitman's Test_

.

.

* * *

Tsuna merasa ada yang berbeda pagi ini. Ia bangun seperti biasanya—Reborn dengan penuh cinta kasih membangunkannya dengan cara merubah bentuk Leon menjadi _one ton hammer_ untuk di pukul tepat pada perut Tsuna. Ia sarapan seperti biasa, bersama Ibu yang sangat Tsuna cintai, Reborn sang _tutor_, Lambo, I-pin, Fuuta, juga Bianchi yang merupakan Kakak dari Gokudera—dia selalu menumpang makan ataupun tinggal di rumah Tsuna. Suasana di meja makan juga sama seperti biasa, ribut sekali, dan juga Tsuna—lagi-lagi—harus rela sarapannya di curi oleh Reborn.

Hal yang tidak biasa adalah sekarang ini.

Gokudera menggandeng lengan kanannya, Yamamoto menggandeng lengan kirinya. Mereka bertiga berjalan kesekolah dengan berdempetan seperti ini. _KALIAN INI SIAPA_? _ORANGTUAKU ATAU APA_?—Tsuna histeris dalam hatinya.

"Yamamoto, Go—Gokudera-_kun_. Bisakah kalian melepaskanku?" Tsuna rasanya ingin menangis karena merasa malu. Gokudera dan Yamamoto seperti orangtua yang sedang menggandeng anaknya. Itu semua karena Tsuna yang lebih pendek dan lebih kecil dari kedua temannya, di himpit oleh Yamamoto dan Gokudera.

"_Sumimasen_. Tidak bisa, _Juudaime_." Tanpa menatap Tsuna, dengan wajah garang bak _Godzilla_ siap perang Gokudera menolak tawaran Tsuna.

"Haha, _gomen_, Tsuna. Aku tidak bisa." Dengan tawa, Yamamoto menjawab. "Kami semua sudah berjanji pada _Kozou_ untuk menjagamu dari Hibari." Tsuna merutuk dalam hati. _Semua ini gara_-_gara_ _Reborn pokoknya_! Tsuna menyalahkan Reborn, dalam pikirannya tentu saja.

Tsuna sama sekali tidak keberatan jika kawan-kawannya ingin melindungi ia dari Hibari atau apapunlah, tapi tidak seperti ini juga melindunginya. Tsuna 'kan merasa risih kalau di himpit oleh Yamamoto dan Gokudera begini.

Apalagi setelah mereka bertiga hampir mendekati lingkungan sekolah. Siswa dan siswi _Namichuu_ yang berpapasan dengan mereka bertiga hampir semua tertawa melihat Tsuna yang di himpit Yamamoto dan Gokudera. Tsuna dengan pasrah hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah karena malu. Tsuna heran sendiri, memang Yamamoto dan Gokudera tidak malu apa memperlakukan Tsuna seperti ini?

"Tsuna-_kun_!" _Gawat_, _suara itu_. Tsuna mendongkak, melihat gadis melambai padanya sambil berlari dengan efek angin yang berhembus dan bunga-bunga menghampiri dirinya. Di belakangnya Ryohei mengikuti. _KYOKO_-CHAN!—Tsuna menjerit dalam hati. Dia benar-benar malu sekarang ini. Pasti gadis itu menganggap Tsuna aneh.

"_Ohayou_, Tsuna-_kun_!" Dengan senyuman manis bak _idol_, Kyoko menyapa Tsuna. "Gokudera-_kun_, dan Yamamoto-_kun_ juga, _ohayou_."

"_Ohayou_, Sawada! Yamomato, juga _Tako_-_head_." Ryohei ikut menyapa mereka. "Woah! Pagi ini kalian sangat _extreme_ dekat sekali!" Ryohei berteriak dengan semangat seperti biasanya.

"Haha, kami di tugaskan untuk menjaga Tsuna." Jawab Yamamoto dengan tertawa. Tsuna merasa ada yang ganjil di sini. Bola mata bulatnya menatap Gokudera yang diam tanpa bersuara di sampingnya. Tidak biasanya Gokudera menjadi sedikit bicara, biasanya dia yang paling berisik.

"_Ne_, Tsuna-_kun_. Aku sudah mendengar dari Chrome-_chan_ tentang Tsuna-_kun_." Mengalihkan pandangannya dari Gokudera, Tsuna memandang Kyoko yang ada di hadapannya. Tsuna kembali bingung melihat Adik dari Ryohei tersebut nampak berbinar. "_Kyaaaa_! Tsuna-_kun_ sangat hebat bisa membuat Hibari-_san_ jatuh cinta pada Tsuna-_kun_. Andai kemarin aku ada disana."

_GAH_, _LAGI_-_LAGI SEPERTI INI_?—Tsuna memasang wajah kaget andalannya.

Kyoko menjerit kegirangan, wajahnya tampak bahagia. Ryohei tidak mampu berkata-kata melihat Adiknya bertingkah aneh, Yamamoto juga tidak tertawa, pemuda penggila _baseball_ itu malah kebingungan. Tsuna juga, dia merasa _deja vu_ dengan ini. Ternyata, Kyoko juga seorang _fujoshi_ sama seperti Chrome kemarin.

"Tapi, Tsuna-_kun_. Chrome-_chan_ bilang Tsuna-_kun_ menyukai Mukuro-_kun_. Benarkah itu?" _FITNAH_ _KEJAM MACAM APA INI_, _KAMI_-SAMA?—Tsuna frustasi. "Tsuna-_kun_ hanya akan menerima Mukuro-_kun_? Kalau begitu, kasihan sekali Hibari-_san_." Tsuna tidak tahu ingin berkata apa, Tsuna menangis dalam pikirannya. Bingung mau menjelaskan apa pada Kyoko. Semua yang Kyoko ucapkan adalah salah. Chrome sudah menebar fitnah. "Aku akan tetap mendukung apapun pilihan Tsuna-_kun_, ingin bersama dengan Hibari-_san_ atau Mukuro-_kun_ aku akan merasa sangat senang!"

Sepertinya Kyoko adalah _fujoshi_ yang netral.

"CUKUP SEMUA INI, _GAH_!" Semua dengan kaget menatap Gokudera. Sekarang Gokudera sudah melepaskan gandengannya pada Tsuna, hanya saja dia berteriak garang mengagetkan semua orang dan membuat para siswa lari dengan cepat menjauhi mereka. "Dengar kalian semua, AKU TIDAK AKAN MENYERAHKAN _JUUDAIME_ PADA SIAPAPUN! HIBARI BRENGSEK ATAU MUKURO SIAL ITU TIDAK BISA MEMILIKI _JUUDAIME_!"

Tsuna, Yamamoto, juga Ryohei dan Kyoko membelalak menatap Gokudera. _Gokudera horor sekali_—batin mereka semua.

"Go—Gokudera-_kun_, tenang." Tsuna dengan takut-takut mencoba menenangkan Gokudera.

Dengan mata berkaca-kaca, Gokudera menatap Tsuna. "_Juu_—_Juudaime_," nada suara merendah, tangannya ia taruh di pundak Tsuna. "_Juudaime_ aku mohon, jangan terima Hibari atau Mukuro. Mereka tidak pantas dengan _Juudaime_. _Juudaime_ terlalu baik untuk mereka berdua."

Tsuna bingung ingin menjawab apa. Mendadak ia melihat Gokudera seperti memiliki telinga dan ekor anjing yang jatuh menjuntai ke bawah. Melihat Gokudera yang seperti ingin menangis membuat Tsuna kasihan. "Gokudera-_kun_, yang terpenting kita masuk kelas terlebih dahulu. Jangan pikirkan Hibari-_san_ atau Mukuro."

"Aku akan melepas _Juudaime_ untuk seseorang jika aku tahu orang itu adalah orang yang baik, bukan seperti Hibari atau Mukuro!"

Gokudera tidak rela _Boss_nya yang _moe_ diambil oleh siapapun.

* * *

Dia adalah _World Greatest Hitman_, Reborn. Bayi lima tahun—tidak, dia terjebak di tubuh kecil ini yang membuatnya menjadi bayi berusia lima tahun. Reborn sebetulnya seorang pria, dewasa, keren, kaya, banyak perempuan yang menyukainya, dan dia juga seorang _Hitman_ nomor satu. _Hare_ _no Arcobaleno_, _The Strongest Arcobaleno_.

Reborn di tugaskan oleh _Nono_ untuk menjadi _tutor_ dari Sawada Tsunayoshi, dan tentu saja Reborn tidak menolaknya. Selama dia menjadi _tutor_ Tsuna, banyak kejadian aneh, tidak masuk di akal, dan juga membahayakan nyawa datang pada mereka.

_Salah satunya kejadian aneh kemarin_. Sang bayi menghirup harum _espresso_ dan menyeruputnya dengan penuh kenikmatan.

Sebetulnya ia sudah tahu jika _Kumo no Shugosaha Vongola_ itu menyukai Tsuna, dari awal juga Reborn tahu jika Hibari tertarik dengan muridnya—bahkan Reborn juga tahu soal semua _Shugosha_ Tsuna itu tertarik pada sang penerus _Vongola_ tersebut.

Reborn hanya tidak menyangka jika kemarin Hibari sudah berani menyatakan cinta pada muridnya. _Apanya yang menyatakan cinta jika seperti itu_. Reborn meremas gagang cangkir yang ia pegang ketika mengingat kejadian kemarin Hibari yang mengacungkan _tonfa_ ada Tsuna dan teman-temannya.

_Ujian yang pertama harus aku yang menguji Hibari itu_. Dengan pancaran mata yang serius, Reborn berdiri dari duduk santainya, menuju lantai bawah untuk menelfon kawan-kawannya.

* * *

Beda Tsuna, beda lagi Hibari. Pemuda yang mendapat julukan _The Strongest Vongola Guardian_ ini sedang menampakkan wajah kesal ketika ia memasuki wilayahnya, _Reception Room_. Bagaimana tidak? Mata Hibari menangkap ada bayi yang duduk di sofa ruang tersebut, dan dengan santainya dia menyeruput _ocha_.

_Sial_. Hibari mengumpat. Dia mengepalkan tangannya.

"_Ciaossu_, Hibari!" Si bayi dengan dot kuning itu menaruh gelas di meja, kaki kirinya di topang pada kaki kanannya. "Kemari, jangan sungkan, kita nikmati _ocha_ bersama."

_TWITCH_.

Ciaossu _matamu_. Muncul empat sudut siku di pelipis Hibari. Kurang ajar sekali bayi itu, ini ruangan Hibari, tempat Hibari, seenak hati dia berkata dengan santainya seperti itu. "_Akanbo_." Hibari menggeram. _Tonfa_ dengan indah di genggam di kedua tangannya. "_Kamikorosu_!"

"Tidak ada kekerasan, Hibari. Atau kau tidak aku luluskan untuk bersama dengan Tsuna."

_Frozen_. Seketika Hibari langsung membeku, membuat Reborn menyeringai keji.

"Kau pasti mau Tsuna menjadi milikmu 'kan, Hibari?" Seringaian Reborn makin lebar ketika melihat Hibari tampak lebih kaku dari sebelumnya. "Kalau begitu kau harus bersikap baik, dan melewati semua ujian untukmu."

_Checkmate_. Hibari tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Bayi di hadapannya ini benar-benar kejam, benar-benar sadis, benar-benar tidak berperasaan—oke, cukup. Jangan sampai Reborn membuat Hibari mengeluarkan air mata disini. Tidak akan _out of chara_.

_Deep breath_. Hibari mencoba menenangkan pikirannya. Demi Tsunayoshi, agar Tsunayoshi menjadi miliknya, Hibari akan—mencoba—sabar. Hibari _fight_!

"Jadi, kapan kau akan memulai ujiannya?" Hibari bertanya tanpa basa-basi.

Reborn mendengus. Hibari adalah sosok pemuda yang tidak sabaran, liar—dalam artian nafsu membunuhnya yang besar. Hibari seorang yang tidak suka jika di ganggu, dia lebih suka sendiri. Dia tidak suka jika ada yang menghalangi jalannya, dia tidak suka jika orang berlaku tidak sesuai keinginannya.

"_Saa na_, aku juga belum tahu ingin memberimu ujian apa." Reborn menyeringai. "Tapi aku yakin jika ujian yang kau inginkan adalah ujian yang menantang dan _gore_—kau ingin bertarung denganku 'kan?"

Hibari balas menyeringai keji. Tentu saja dia—sama sekali—tidak akan menolak. Hibari selalu ingin bertarung dengan Reborn walau nyatanya ia pernah di kalahkan telak oleh Reborn pada saat ujian _Arcobaleno_ itu malah membuat Hibari semakin nafsu menghabisi Reborn. "Bisa kita mulai ujiannya sekarang juga?"

Reborn menghela nafas. Dame-_Tsuna_, _kenapa dari sekian banyak orang dia malah jatuh cinta pada Hibari_. Sang _hitman_ sama sekali tidak mengerti dan tidak tahu jika Tsuna menyukai tipe _Badass_ _Seme_. "Tadinya aku akan mengujimu jika semua _Arcobaleno_ sudah datang." Kembali sang bocah mendengus. "Tapi sepertinya mereka tidak akan datang—setidaknya mereka tahu jika kau akan di uji sebelum bisa bersanding dengan Tsuna."

Kali ini Reborn menyeringai keji, seringaian khas seorang Reborn, _The Greatest Hitman_. "Aku adalah ujian pertamamu, Hibari Kyoya." Dengan itu, Leon berubah menjadi pistol dan menembaki Hibari, "_Chaos Shot_!"

Jika bukan Hibari Kyoya, orang yang di tembak Reborn pasti sudah melayang nayawanya. Ini adalah Hibari Kyoya, _shugosha_ terkuat famili Tsuna, dan tentu saja memiliki refleks yang bagus untuk menghindari tembakan dari Reborn.

"_Akanbo_." Hibari menggeram marah ketika melihat ruangannya kini sudah berantakan—bukan! Ruangannya kini sudah hancur. "Berani merusak ketentraman _Namichuu_. _Kamikorosu_!"

Reborn menyeringai mengejek. "Bukannya kau yang ingin bertarung denganku, Hibari?" Ucapan Reborn cukup untuk membuat darah Hibari mendidih. "Kemari jika kau bisa mengalahkanku." Dengan ucapan terakhir Reborn, bayi itu terbang dengan Leon yang berubah menjadi paralayang, meninggalkan Hibari yang masih memasang wajah sangar dan aura membunuh yang kuat di ruangannya yang hancur.

_Shit_. Hibari kembali mengumpat. Dia selalu tahu jika bayi itu kuat—juga menyusahkan dan merepotkan. Hibari tidak akan mengampuni siapapun yang mengganggu ketentraman _Namimori_ tercintanya, walaupun itu Reborn.

Setelah sang prefek menghubungi Kusakabe untuk membereskan kekacauan, ia langsung berlari untuk mencari sang bayi yang merupakan biang dari kekacauan.

* * *

Reborn menunggu Hibari di atap sekolah. Tangan kanannya masih memegang Leon yang sedang dalam mode senjata, pistol berwarna hijau salah satu _treadmark_ Reborn.

Sebetulnya tadi Reborn sama sekali tidak ada niatan untuk menembak Hibari atau menghancurkan _Reception Room_. Namun entah mengapa, ketika ia melihat wajah Hibari rasanya Reborn menjadi _lost control_.

Reborn menggertakkan giginya. _Aku masih tidak rela Hibari menyatakan cinta pada si dame_-Tsuna _itu_—batin sang _hitman_ kesal. Dia merasa tidak rela muridnya yang _kawaii_ mendapat pernyataan cinta yang sangat tidak romantis dari Hibari Kyoya.

Rasanya Reborn butuh duduk santai dan meminum secangkir _espresso_ favoritnya.

"Kau!" Reborn menoleh ketika mendengar geraman seseorang. _Oh_, _dia datang_. Batinnya dengan santai ketika melihat Hibari yang wajahnya memerah karena marah. "Kau memiliki permintaan terakhir sebelum aku betul-betul menggigitmu samapai mati, _akanbo_?"

Reborn diam. Tidak ada niat menanggapi atau menjawab. Tidak ada yang bisa membunuh _h__itman_ nomor satu. Hibari masih belum cukup mengalahkan Reborn meskipun ia adalah _shugosha_ terkuat atau sang pemegang kendali _Namimori_.

_Kenapa_ dame-_Tsuna_ _bisa di sukai orang badass dan sadistik seperti Hibari_—batin Reborn miris. Hibari memang kuat, dan juga bisa lolos kriteria pasangan hidup _Vongola Juudaime_—kuat dan berani, seorang yang cocok menjadi mafia. Namun jika untuk Tsuna, Hibari itu kejam, berdarah dingin, suka menyendiri, dan—

_Tunggu dulu_! Reborn menyadari sesuatu. Hibari itu orang yang tidak suka jika orang yang menghalangi jalannya, menghalangi keinginannya. Reborn sadar jika Hibari memang sedikit _menurut_ dengan Reborn, karena Hibari menganggap Reborn adalah lawan seimbang untuknya.

Namun teman-teman Tsuna yang lain? Hibari memang tidak membenci mereka, namun Hibari juga pasti tidak segan-segan menghabisi mereka karena menghalanginya untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan, yaitu Tsuna.

Reborn menyeringai. _Oh_, _jadi Hibari tidak menggigit mereka sampai mati karena Tsuna_?—itulah pikir Reborn. Kalau begitu, Hibari bisa mengendalikan kekuatan, dan juga dirinya sendiri karena Tsuna. Reborn berasumsi, jika Hibari melakukan semua hal itu karena Tsuna, berarti Hibari tidak ingin menyakiti perasaan Tsuna, dia tidak ingin Tsuna membencinya karena ia menghabisi teman-teman Tsuna.

Padahal Hibari 'kan pernah _menggigit_ Tsuna juga. Tsuna sampai babak-belur saat itu. Tapi mungkin sekarang ia sudah berubah.

Itu perkara lain. Hal yang terpenting adalah Reborn sudah menemukan alasan—mungkin salah atau benar—jika Hibari benar-benar serius akan perasaannya pada Tsuna.

Reborn yakin, Hibari benar-benar serius kali ini—walau Hibari memang tidak pernah main-main dalam segala hal.

Lalu, ujian apa yang di perlukan Hibari? Pemuda yang memerintah Namimori dengan tangan besi ini masih baru soal cinta, Reborn sangat yakin itu. Tentu saja, mana ada orang yang menyatakan cinta dengan cara seperti Hibari kemarin. Harus menemukan ujian yang cocok untuk Hibari.

Oh lihat, Reborn menyeringai. Pasti ada sesuatu yang buruk.

"Hibari, memang kau tahu apa soal cinta hingga berani menyatakan cinta pada _dame_-Tsuna?" Pertanyaan kejam nan sarkastik keluar dengan polosnya dari mulut Reborn.

_STAB_!

Hibari membeku. Matanya membelalak ketika mendengar pertanyaan Reborn yang menusuk hatinya. Sakit.

_Wao_, _ai nante shiranai_.

(_Wao_, _I don_'_t know love_)

_Ai shikata wakaranai_.

(_I don_'_t know how to love_)

_Eien ni hitoribocchi no sadame_.

(_The fate of being alone eternally_)

Entah berasal darimana, tiba-tiba alunan lagu _Hitoribocchi no Sadame_ mengalun dengan dramatisnya seakan menjawab pertanyaan dari Reborn.

Hibari merasa dia sedang menjadi _chara_ tersiksa disini. Kenyataannya dia hanya di jadikan _out of_ _chara_ saja.

Reborn tertawa dengan kejamnya. "Hmph. Pantas jika menyatakan cinta saja tidak benar."—langsung dengan seketika Hibari menyerang Reborn, sayang tidak kena. "Dasar bocah."

Hibari benar-benar di uji kesabaran dan pertahanan harga diri oleh si bayi kejam dot kuning yang mengaku sebagai _hitman_ ini.

"Lalu apa maumu?" Tanya Hibari sarkastik. Tidak tahu 'kah Reborn bahwa Hibari memang tidak pernah menyatakan cinta pada siapapun selama enam belas tahun hidupnya kecuali pada Sawada Tsunayoshi? Oh, memang Reborn tidak tahu dan rasanya dia juga tidak tertarik untuk tahu. "Kau ingin aku melakukan ujian apa?"

Reborn menghela nafas. _Hari ini aku terlalu banyak menghela nafas_—batin Reborn lelah. Menghadapi anak muda yang sedang mengalami _love problem_ lebih sulit daripada membunuh seratus orang dalam lima belas menit.

Reborn masih ingin menjahili Hibari, kenyataannya juga sebetulnya Reborn masih belum bisa sepenuhnya memberikan restu pada Hibari untuk memiliki Tsuna. Tapi Reborn juga tidak boleh egois, ia tahu bahwa Hibari sangat serius dan sang prefek tidak akan pernah main-main akan perasaannya sendiri, dan Reborn merasa perasaan Hibari bukan hanya hasrat sesaat saja pada Tsuna.

Dame-_Tsuna juga menyukai Hibari_. Mungkin Tsuna sudah di sukai oleh orang yang tepat. Reborn mendengus, lalu wajahnya menampakkan wajah seriusnya yang tidak selalu terlihat. "Hibari."

Hibari yang tidak memiliki super intuisi seperti Tsuna _pun_ tahu jika pembicaraan ini sudah masuk ke dalam mode serius. "Apa?" Balas Hibari dengan singkat.

Dengan berat hati Reborn berkata, "Aku akan memberikan restuku padamu untuk menjadi pasangan Tsuna."

_YES_!—Suara hati Hibari menjerit kegirangan. Tapi tenang saja, Hibari bisa menahan diri untuk tidak melompat-lompat sambil berteriak _berhasil_, _berhasil_, _berhasil_, _hore_! Terlalu _out chara_ untuk Hibari Kyoya.

"Tapi, ada satu yang harus kau ingat selama hidupmu." Suara Reborn kembali terdengar, dengan aura gelap yang menyelimuti bayi itu membuat Hibari sedikit waspada, walau tidak terlihat di wajahnya yang masih datar-datar saja. "Sampai Tsuna menangis karenamu nantinya atau kau menyakiti perasaan Tsuna, aku tidak akan berpikir dua kali dan langsung membunuhmu saat itu juga, Hibari."

"Perasaanku pada Tsunayoshi bukan hanya main-main, _akanbo_." Hibari menatap Reborn dengan tatapan serius. Ya, Reborn tahu itu. Hibari tidak main-main, namun Reborn masih belum percaya sepenuhnya pada sang _skylark_. Reborn belum tahu kedepannya nanti akan seperti apa, mungkin saja Hibari menyakiti perasaan Tsuna—walau kemungkinannya kecil—dan Reborn masih tidak rela Tsuna harus diambil oleh Hibari.

"_Che_. Andai saja kutukan _Arcobaleno_ ini hancur dan aku kembali pada tubuh asliku, pasti aku sudah lebih dulu mendapatkan _dame_-Tsuna daripada kau Hibari." Ujar Reborn dengan nada suara penuh kekesalan.

Saat itu juga Hibari merasa tertohok.

_Bayi ini suka pada Tsunayoshi_-_**ku**_? Batin Hibari horor. Oke, Hibari merasa posisinya sebagai satu-satunya yang ingin menjadi _seme_ dari Tsuna—selain Mukuro—terancam. Hibari tidak tahu saja kalau banyak _seme_ yang mengincar Tsunayoshi.

Termasuk _seme_ yang terperangkap dalam tubuh bayi itu alias Reborn.

_SHIT_! Hibari merasa ingin menghajar orang untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya.

"Sudahlah. Sekarang yang terpenting kau harus menjalankan ujian dariku. Ikut aku." Hibari ingin sekali tidak mengikuti perintah Reborn. Namun ini semua demi hubungannya dengan Tsuna.

_Demi Tsunayoshi_.

* * *

Tsuna tersadar dari lamunannya ketika telinganya menangkap suara ledakan yang—ia rasa—berasal dari gedung _Namichuu_. Ketika matanya menatap kearah jendela untuk memastikan bahwa pendengarannya memang benar, Tsuna hanya melihat langit biru yang cerah.

_Aku yakin sekali tadi ada suara ledakan_. Batin Tsuna horor. _Tidak mungkin_ '_kan Reborn meledakkan_ _gedung sekolah_?—Sayang sekali Tsuna, _tutor_mu sudah meledakkan _Reception Room_ dengan sukses.

Tsuna melihat sekeliling kelas. Teman-teman sekelasnya masih tenang dan fokus memperhatikan Guru yang sedang menjelaskan pelajaran di depan kelas. Tsuna heran, teman-teman sekelasnya juga Gurunya ini tidak mendengar, atau pendengaran mereka yang terganggu, atau Tsuna yang salah dengar. Mereka tidak mendengarkan suara ledakan itu.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Tsuna tidak mendengaradanya ledakan kembali. Sang penerus _Vongola_ itu menghela nafas lega, Tsuna pikir ia yang salah dengar. _Setidaknya tidak ada masalah_.

Hingga super intuisinya yang terkenal itu berkata jika sebentar lagi akan ada hal yang akan membawa dirinya dalam bencana. Membuat Tsuna bergetar ketakutan. Dan benar saja, tidak lama kemudian—

"**Sawada Tsunayoshi**, **2**-**A**.** Halaman belakang **_**Namichuu**_. **Lima menit dari sekarang**. **Jika tidak**—" Tsuna meneguk ludahnya. "_**Kamikorosu**_!"

Wajah Tsuna menampakkan wajah horor dan ketakutan. Suara yang terdengar jelas di pengeras suara itu adalah suara Hibari, sang _Fuuki Iinchou_.

Semua pasang mata yang berada di dalam kelas sontak terarah pada Tsuna. Ada yang menatap Tsuna dengan pandangan bertanya, ada yang memandang Tsuna dengan pandangan kasihan. Mereka berpikir jika Tsuna akan habis di tangan sang penguasa _Namimori_.

_Kasihan sekali Sawada_.

"Sa—Sawada, sebaiknya kau segera menemui Hibari-_san_." Guru yang sedang mengajar di kelas Tsuna itu pun menyuruh sang _brunet_ untuk segera menemui Hibari. Ia takut jika Tsuna tidak segera menemui Hibari, maka Hibari akan berpikir bahwa ia tidak mengizinkan Sawada Tsunayoshi keluar kelas. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir, hari ini aku tidak akan memberikanmu Pekerjaan Rumah. Jadi, cepat temui Hibari-_san_."

Tsuna masih menampakkan wajah horor, membuat teman-teman sekelasnya prihatin.

_Kami semua mendoakanmu_, dame-_Tsuna_.

"HIBARI SIALAN ITU, BERANI-BERANINYA PADA _JUUDAIME_!" Teriakan Gokudera yang membuat Tsuna sadar dari pikiran horornya. Gokudera menendang mejanya, wajahnya memerah marah. "AKAN AKU HABISI SI BRENGSEK SIALAN ITU!"

Gokudera keluar dari kelas dengan amarah yang tinggi. Pemuda bersurai _silver_ itu membanting pintu kelas dengan barbarnya.

Sesaat setelah kepergian Gokudera, kelas hening sesaat, hingga—

"_HIIIE_—GOKUDERA-_KUN_?" Tsuna baru sadar. Sang _Decimo_ langsung berlari keluar kelas untuk mengejar Gokudera.

"TSUNA, TUNGGU AKU!" Tidak lama setelah itu, sang idola para wanita—Yamamoto—berteriak sambil mengejar Tsuna.

Sementara siswa di kelas 2-A hanya bisa _sweatdrop_.

* * *

Hibari mendapatkan ujian pertama yang menurutnya sangat aneh.

Menyatakan cinta pada Sawada Tsunayoshi. Dengan benar tentu saja.

Masalahnya, Hibari merasa pernyataan cintanya pada Tsuna kemarin itu benar dan sempurna. Hibari memang sudah gagal paham dari awal.

Kini di tangannya ia sudah memegang bunga mawar—_plus_ _pot_ bunga mawar tersebut. Ini salah satu _item_ untuk melancarkan pernyataan cintanya pada Tsuna, dia akan memberikan bunga ini pada Tsuna. Sangat tidak Hibari sekali.

Tadinya Hibari memilih kaktus untuk di berikan pada Tsuna, namun Reborn menolak idenya mentah-mentah. Padalahal bagi Hibari kaktus itu indah namun kuat.

_Mana ada yang menyatakan cinta dengan kaktus_, _Hibari_.

Jadilah Hibari memilih—dipilihkan oleh Reborn berdasarkan pengalaman cinta dalam hidupnya—mawar beserta _pot_nya ini untuk di berikan pada Tsuna. Ditekankan sekali lagi, mawar beserta dengan _pot_nya.

Semua persiapan sudah selesai, Hibari sudah tampan—oh lupakan, Hibari memang selalu tampan dan menawan, juga _item_ untuk mendukung pernyataan cinta sudah ada di tangan sang prefek. Tinggal menunggu sang _heroine_, siapa lagi kalau bukan _our beloved_ Tsunayoshi.

Hibari tidak sabar menunggu pujaan hati—

"HIBARI, KAU DASAR BRENGSEK!" Telinga Hibari mendengar suara yang sangat tidak merdu meneriaki namanya. Gokudera Hayato, selalu datang padahal Hibari bukan ingin melihatnya.

Jangan bilang jika pernyataan cinta _season_ dua ini akan gagal seperti season pertama. Hibari mendengus sebal sambil bergumam _herbivore_ dengan kesal.

"BERANINYA KAU MEMANGGIL _JUUDAIME_ DENGAN TIDAK SOPAN SEPERTI ITU! BERANI SEKALI KAU MEMPERMALUKAN _JUUDAIME_, DASAR BRENGSEK SIALAN!"—Dalam satu tarikan nafas, Gokudera memaki Hibari, banyak sekali yang harus di sensor dari ucapan Gokudera.

"Go—Gokudera-_kun_!" Baru saja Hibari ingin menggigit Gokudera sampai mati, tiba-tiba telinganya mendengar suara yang menurutnya bagaikan suara malaikat, dialah pujaan hati Hibari, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"Tsunayoshi." Hibari menggumamkan nama Tsuna sangat pelan sehingga tidak ada yang mendengarnya.

"_Juudaime_, tolong izinkan aku untuk meledakkan Hibari." Gokudera membungkuk pada Tsuna.

Tsuna menggeleng keras. "Ah, Gokudera-_kun_, tolong jangan ledakkan apapun."

"Ahaha, Gokudera ingin menyalakan kembang apinya lagi." Yamamoto tertawa dengan santainya. "Aku tidak sabar melihatnya."

Wajah Gokudera merah padam—bukan, ini bukan _blushing_, Gokudera sedang menyiapkan diri untuk meledakkan Yamamoto, meledakkan amarah maksudnya. "Sudah berapa kali aku bilang padamu," Gokudera menggeram marah, Tsuna sudah siap-siap menutup telinga. "INI BUKAN KEMBANG API, _YAKYUU_-_BAKA_!"

Tuh 'kan. Untung Tsuna sudah paham dan cepat-cepat menutup telinga, sekarang telinganya bebas dari rasa sakit.

Mereka bertiga sepertinya lupa akan satu hal.

"_Herbivore_." Mata Tsuna membelalak horor ketika mendengar suara dengan nada penuh amarah terdengar. Ia merasakan aura-aura pembunuhan. HIEEEE, _AKU LUPA JIKA ADA HIBARI_-SAN _DISINI_!

_CRASH_!

_Pot_ bunga mawar yang Hibari pegang sukses hancur. Tsuna, Gokudera, dan Yamamoto mulai menatap Hibari dengan perasaan was-was. "Kalian _herbivore_ lemah melakukan perbincangan tidak berguna yang menjadi kebiasaan para _herbivore_ membuatku ingin menggigit kalian para _herbivore_ sampai mati." Hibari adalah Hibari, dia tetap benci pada kebisingan juga gerumulan _herbivore_. Terlalu banyak kata _herbivore_ dalam satu kalimat. "Dan kalian berani mengacuhkanku."

_Ooh_. Hibari tidak suka diacuhkan.

"_Su_—_sumimasen_, Hibari-_san_." Tsuna membungkukkan tubuhnya, meminta maaf pada sang prefek. "Ka—Kami tidak akan mengulanginya lagi! Tolong jangan menggigit kami sampai mati." Tsuna tetaplah Tsuna, walau ia adalah _Vongola Decimo_, dan kenyataan dia menyukai Hibari namun ia masih takut dengan penjaga awannya itu.

"Oi, Hibari, kau membuat muridku ketakutan." Reborn kini memancarkan aura gelap seolah ingin membunuh. "Ingat tujuanmu atau aku benar-benar tidak akan memberikan _dame_-Tsuna padamu."

_Ck_! Hibari mendengus. Ia benci jika harus di perintah, Hibari benci di kendalikan dan Hibari tidak suka mendengarkan omongan orang lain. Namun kasusnya disini berbeda, dia melakukan ini untuk Tsuna walaupun ia tidak menyukai hal ini.

Tapi kesabaran Hibari yang memang hanya sedikit sekarang sudah hilang. _Ya_, _hilang_.

"Tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa memerintahku." Geram Hibari dengan nada sadistiknya _plus_ aura membunuh yang kuat dan sukses membuat Tsuna mengeluarkan _Hiee_ andalannya.

"Hi—Hibari-_san_," lirih Tsuna. Sang _Decimo_ walaupun ia menyukai Hibari namun kenyataannya Hibari merupakan salah satu orang yang paling Tsuna takuti.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." Hibari menatap Tsuna tajam membuat Tsuna menggigil ketakutan. _Hibari_-san _tidak mungkin menggigitku sampai mati_ '_kan_? Ya, kita lihat saja nanti Tsuna.

"_Ha_—_Ha_'_i_." Oh, betapa Tsuna sekarang tidak berani menatap Hibari. Semuanya terdiam, bahkan kali ini Gokudera tidak bisa berkata—berteriak—ketika merasakan aura gelap Hibari yang menyeramkan.

"Karena aku menyukaimu, kau harus jadi milikku." Tsuna _sweatdrop_ saat itu juga. Dia tahu Hibari memang tidak cocok untuk bersikap romantis namun tidak begini juga pernyataan cintanya. _Aku_ _mendengar dengan jelas apa yang dia katakan namun aku sama sekali tidak mengerti_—Tsuna _desperate_. _Aku harap seseorang bisa mengartikannya_.

Reborn hanya bisa menghela nafas berat seberat beratnya. Ini sama parahnya dengan pernyataan cinta yang pertama kali, tidak ada bedanya.

Gokudera menggeram, "_TEME_!" Di tangannya kini sudah siap beberapa _dynamite_ untuk meledakkan Hibari. "Kau—dasar prefek gila! Beraninya kau masih mengatakan hal itu pada _Juudaime_! Aku bersumpah akan meledakkanmu hingga kau hancur berkeping-keping."

"_Maa_, _maa_, Gokudera." Yamamoto menahan Gokudera dan tidak lupa senyum lebar terpatri di bibirnya. "Hibari 'kan hanya menyatakan cintanya pada Tsuna. Jangan berlebihan begitu." Kau salah, Yamamoto, sangat salah. Itu tadi pemaksaan bukan pernyataan cinta! Tsuna _sweatdrop_ untuk kesekian kalinya. Yamamoto, _carefree rain_, _easy going_, namun juga terkadang tidak bisa membaca situasi. Tsuna hingga sekarang masih merasa aneh pada _Rain Guardian_nya itu.

"Lepaskan aku, _yakyuu_-_baka_! Kau bodoh." Gokudera memberontak berusaha melepaskan diri dari Yamamoto. _Oh_, _oh_, pipi sang badai kini mulai memerah.

"Kau tidak berhak mencampuri urusanku dan Tsunayoshi, _herbivore_." Hibari mengacungkan _tonfa_nya dengan seringaian keji tersungging indah di bibir sang prefek. "Pergi kalian."

Tsuna sukses ber-_Hiee_-ria, dan Reborn kembali menghela nafas berat. Mengajari Hibari menyatakan cinta lebih sulit daripada menjadi _tutor_ Tsuna.

"KAU—"

"_Midori tanabiku namimori no_." Kicauan burung terdengar menghentikan perkelahian untuk melihat kearah sumber suara. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hibird, burung yang tampak seperti gumpalan bulu berwarna kuning peliharaan Hibari yang hobi menyanyikan _Namimori Anthem_, idola _Disciplinary_ _Committee_. "_Dai naku shou naku nami ga ii_." Hibird sukses mendarat di pundak Hibari.

"Hibari, Hibari!" Hibird kali ini mengicaukan nama sang pemilik sambil mengepakkan sayapnya. Burung lucu nan menggemaskan itu melihat orang-orang yang ada di sekitar Hibari. "_Herbivore_, _herbivore_!" Tsuna tertawa miris, dalam pikirannya ia merasa Hibird terlalu mencontoh Hibari. Sementara Gokudera kembali menggeram marah.

"Burung kecil sialan." Desis Gokudera tidak terima. Tidak burung tidak majikannya, semua sama-sama membuat Gokudera kesal. "Aku akan meledakkannya juga."

"Gokudera-_kun_, _dame_!" Langsung di cegah oleh Tsuna. "Ti—tidak ada ledakan. Tidak boleh meledakkan apapun."

Gokudera menatap Tsuna memelas, "Tapi _Juudaime_—"

"Aku benar-benar akan menggigitmu sampai mati, _herbivore_."

"_Maa_, _maa_, tenangkan diri kalian. Kita main permainan yang lain."

Baru saja Reborn ingin memberikan tembakan peringatan pada mereka, namun matanya menangkap Hibird yang terbang mengambil setangkai bunga mawar yang tergeletak di tanah. Mawar itu seharusnya Hibari berikan pada Tsuna, berhubung tadi Hibari marah dan menghancurkan _pot_nya, bunga mawar itu tergeletak begitu saja di tanah.

Setelah mengambil setangkai mawar yang tergeletak begitu saja dengan paruhnya sang burung pintar itu terbang kearah Tsuna dan memberikan setangkai bunga yang ia bawa di paruhnya pada Tsuna. Saat itu juga Tsuna terkejut namun menerima setangkai mawar itu untuk berpindah ke tangannya kini.

"Tsunayoshi, Tsunayoshi!" Hibird mengicaukan nama Tsuna membuat Tsuna menaikkan alisnya bingung namun senyum juga tersungging di bibirnya mendengar Hibird memanggil namanya dengan benar—bukan _herbivore_. "_Suki_, _suki_!"

_BA_—_KYUUN_!

Saat itu juga Tsuna merasa ada panah _cupid_ yang tepat menusuk hatinya. Hibird baru saja mengatakan ia menyukai Tsuna. _Aah_, _Hibird_. Tsuna tersenyum lebar, "Hibird." Tsuna membuka telapak tangannya untuk membiarkan Hibird bertengger pada telapak tangannya, lalu sang _soon_-_will_-_be_-_Decimo_ itu menggosokkan pipinya pada bulu lembut sang burung kuning. "Aku juga menyukaimu."

_STAB_!

Bagaikan ada tombak yang menusuk dada Hibari saat itu. Di kepalanya terngiang _Tsunayoshi menyukai Hibird_, _Tsunayoshi menyukai Hibird_.

"_Arigatou_, Hibird." Dengan tawa yang melelehkan hati dan suara yang lembut.

Hibari kalah dari Hibird. Hibird ternyata berkali lipat lebih baik dari Hibari dalam hal menyatakan cinta pada Tsunayoshi.

_Tch_. Hibari berdecak kesal.

_Mission Failed_—_again_.

* * *

.

**To be Continued**

.

* * *

_**Thanks a lot for my beloved reviewers**_;

**yuna, Guest, HiNa devilujoshi, Remah-Remah Rengginang, Reika Eran, Natsu Yuuki, Hikari Hime, sparkcloud0208, zhichaloveanime, Aoi the Cielo, Nia, akaisora hikari, RisaSano, Astraea J. Rahagi, Guest(2), Livia Violett, 1827, Farenheit July, Seijuurou Eisha, Kejedot Tembok, Ryu saenagi, Taiyou Akarui, Raawrrr**

Terimakasih banyak sudah mau baca fic ini, review, favorite/follow. You're so kind *bow*

Maaf sebesar besarnya buat mas Hibari yang seratus persen di bikin **OOC** disini, sekali lagi maaf OTL

Dan mungkin bakalan ada beberapa hint All27 bertebaran, karena saya terlalu suka sama tuna-fish yang di perebutkan seme X)

Sekali lagi terimakasih sudah membaca fic ini, semoga tidak mengecewakan dan maaf bila masih terlalu banyak typos.

Ciao ciao~

* * *

_**Mind to review**_?


End file.
